


встретимся в конце

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Мир замер в своих последних секундах.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 6





	встретимся в конце

**День 1**.

Обычный рабочий: люди снуют туда-сюда, кто-то спешит, кто-то нет; машины гудят — образовалась пробка; магазины только открылись; в кафе заходит пара; в парке выгуливают собак; где-то на углу ругаются; Шиён переходит на другую сторону улицы — опаздывает на собеседование на целых пять минут. В общем, ничем не примечательный день — как все предыдущие и все последующие. Могли бы быть, если бы—

Сначала появляется один.

И ещё один, и ещё.

Но никто почему-то не обращает внимания — всё идёт своим чередом.

А потом _их_ становится больше. _Они_ всё ближе. Через мгновение наступит конец света.

Паника убивает быстрее.

Шиён бежит.

Не оглядываясь, не останавливаясь, ничего перед собой не видя, не слыша ни единого звука. Она бежит и бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и бежит, пока хватает сил, пока есть куда. Она бежит, а привычный ей мир рушится — стремительно и бесповоротно. Она бежит, чтобы спастись, чтобы прожить немного дольше — никому и ничему не попасться, остаться целой. Есть ли в этом смысл? Будет ли после? Какой? Ей некогда об этом думать, о тех, кто гибнет вокруг неё, тем более. Шиён бежит и бежит — это всё, что она может.

В парке, в нём недавно гуляли собаки — теперь он пуст и будет таким ещё очень долго, у неё подкашиваются ноги — она падает на землю. Перед глазами темнеет — Шиён отключается, надеясь, что всё это _неправда_ , это просто плохой сон; надеясь никогда не проснуться, чтобы всё это закончилось так же быстро, как и началось.

Но даже во сне — наяву? — Шиён продолжает убегать от смерти, у неё есть зубы — они в крови и в мясе, которая, рано или поздно, заберёт её с собой. Раз и навсегда.

**День 2**.

Шиён не видит неба — его закрывают деревья. Листва желтеет, опадает, застилает её собой, прячет от всего и всех. Вряд ли кто-то будет её искать. Было бы кому.

Она с трудом встаёт и смотрит по сторонам, вслушивается.

Тишина—

Настораживает и пугает.

От неё нечего ждать, но может прийти что угодно.

Осень — время, когда всё умирает, готовится к спячке, чтобы возродиться весной.

Она наступила раньше, чем должна была. И совсем-совсем не так.

Шиён не понимает, что делать: остаться здесь, что не означает абсолютную безопасность, и скончаться от холода, но по крайней мере в своём уме; продумать план дальнейших действий или сразу двигать в город, найти убежище и пересидеть уже там?

Что делать, когда ты одна, а жизнь остановилась?

Что делать, когда всё перевернулось?

Что делать, когда самый обычный день подошёл к концу? Таких больше не будет.

Что делать?

Что _потом_?

А что сейчас?

Листья падают, поднимается ветер — и уносит их вверх. Никто никуда не спешит, ничего не гудит, магазины будут открыты вечно, в кафе пусто, все собаки разбежались, ссора ни к чему не привела, а Шиён опоздала на собеседование — её точно не возьмут.

Мир замер в своих последних секундах.

Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? ЧТО—

Шиён идёт в город, той же дорогой, которой и бежала. Так глупо: потратить все силы, чтобы убраться от эпицентра событий и вернуться назад, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как себя спасти, если что-то опять произойдёт. Так глупо: возвращаться к смерти, абсурдно живой и опасной, которую она боится. Но Шиён идёт, потому что другие пути перекрыты.

Разбитыми машинами.

До её дома не добраться.

То тут, то там — кровь, оторванные конечности, чьи-то вставные зубы, но ни одного тела — ни мёртвого, ни ходячего, словно все испарились. Может, пока Шиён была в отключке, город эвакуировали. Может, было уже некого. Военных нет, полиции тоже. Ни-ко-го. Пусто.

Шиён осторожно движется вперёд, едва сдерживает рвоту — запах отвратительный, от страха вот-вот разорвётся сердце. Через четыре часа сядет солнце — её окружит темнота и неизвестность. Вопрос «что делать» не даёт ей покоя — и только он заставляет держаться на ногах, за саму себя и будущее, которое не случится, если она не попытается.

Распахнутые двери и разбитые витрины отталкивают.

Куда идти.

Где прятаться.

Заходить в здания страшно.

Шиён решает забраться в чужую — желательно в нормальном состоянии — машину, хотя теперь они все ничьи и в то же время её, ведь никого нет. Сигнализации молчат.

Она замечает одну, аккуратно припаркованную, выбивающуюся из общей картины катастрофы. Это выглядит комично. Удивляет, что ещё можно с чего-то посмеяться.

Незаперто. Внутри никаких вещей, только шоколадный батончик. Шиён закрывает и двери, и окна. Дышать особо нечем, но так кажется, что к ней никто не проберётся. Она съедает сникерс, кроме неё, он всё равно никому не нужен, и собирается лечь спать, усталость и стресс берут своё, как до неё наконец доходит, что у неё на спине рюкзак. Как она его вообще не потеряла. Толку мало: резюме, расчёска, пакетик чая, пустой кошелёк, тысяча вон на карточке и ещё десять — непогашенного кредита, который не надо — вот это да — больше выплачивать, и бутылка воды. Она делает два глотка и высыпает содержимое рюкзака на сидение, оставляет резюме, чтобы помнить, кем она была до, и прячет остальное в бардачок. Вот так и понимаешь, что у тебя никогда ничего не было.

Шиён засыпает, ни о чём не думая.

Ей снится, как она откусывает себе руку.

**День 3**.

Её будит голод.

Выходить не хочется, что-либо искать тоже. То, что она ни с кем не столкнулась, не значит, что, обогнув угол, она не увидит толпу ходячих, что _они_ не появятся ни с того ни с сего, как два дня назад. Но мучить себя не стоит. Шиён здесь одна — и ничего, помимо собственного выживания, её не волнует. Она могла бы сдаться, ведь чуда не случится, но жажда жизни, не имеет значения, была она плохой или хорошей до, и какой будет потом, не дала ей погибнуть с первых секунд и до сейчас. Она будет держаться столько, сколько сможет.

Поэтому Шиён отправляется в ближайший магазин.

Свет есть — вся техника работает.

Мир перестал быть прежним средь бела дня — ничего не тронуто. Кое-где свалены коробки с хлопьями, а так всё в порядке, словно через час магазин откроется — и зайдут первые покупатели. Шиён осматривает каждый угол — и никого не находит. Проверять подсобку желания нет. Она берёт самое необходимое, пробивает на кассе самообслуживания, чтобы не запищало — не привлекло внимания, запихивает всё в рюкзак и выходит.

Слишком просто.

Слишком спокойно.

Уровень тревоги на максимуме — Шиён то и дело оборачивается.

Шагов не слышно, так медленно она идёт.

Обратный путь занимает вечность, хотя проходит меньше десяти минут.

Сердце выскакивает в горло, когда она громко захлопывает дверь, но к ней никто не бежит — никто не мчится её съесть. Мёртвая тишина мёртвого города пугает её—

До смерти.

**День 5**.

Шиён впервые видит _его_.

 _Он_ ползёт мимо её машины.

Она не решается рассмотреть — страх не даёт пошевелиться. Задержав дыхание, Шиён сидит и ждёт, когда _он_ исчезнет из виду. Это занимает весь день. Самый длинный в её жизни.

Только врезавшись в столб, _он_ меняет направление — и скрывается за углом.

Уже глубокой ночью.

Шиён так и не выдыхает.

И не спит.

Боясь, что _он_ вернётся, или появятся другие.

**День 8**.

Она не отходит от своей машины дальше чем на метр несколько дней, трясясь от страха и надеясь, что это не повторится, пока не кончается еда. Приходится вернуться в тот магазин. Ей в миллион раз тревожней. Она дёргается от собственного дыхания.

Даже проверив всё помещение по-новой, Шиён не успокаивается. На поиск продуктов тратится больше времени, чем нужно. В отделе с одеждой она переодевается, и надо взять с собой тёплой, но в рюкзак не поместится, брать пакеты, от которых много шума, не вариант, нести в руках тоже. Значит, в следующий приход. Если он, конечно, будет.

У кассы Шиён замечает плюшевого волка, одиноко сидящего на полке с шоколадом, словно в последний момент его передумали брать. Или забыли. Или всё эти дни он ждал Шиён.

Она обнимает его во сне.

Теперь они одиноки вместе.

**День 11**.

Вспомнив, где находится аптека, вдруг она заболеет, с каждым днём, пусть и сентябрь, всё холоднее, или что ещё, Шиён собирается с духом и направляется к ней.

Вчера она додумалась забрать из магазина биту, постоянно маячившую у неё перед глазами, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного в безопасности, чтобы постоять за себя, если придётся. Это помогает немного расслабиться. Сжимая биту обеими руками, Шиён наполняется силой и уверенностью. Её подташнивает ежесекундно оборачиваться и проверять периметр, но она справляется — идёт вперёд, несмотря ни на что.

Запах приелся.

(Неужели так приедается смерть?)

Вокруг по-прежнему никого.

То, что в аптеке кто-то был, выдаёт кровавый след на полу. Шиён переступает через него и заходит за прилавок, сгребает все лекарства, которые могут пригодится. Не зря она в прошлом году проработала здесь три месяца. Опять всё слишком легко и спокойно.

К своей машине, она почти готова назвать её домом, Шиён идёт медленнее.

Что-то просит быть осторожней.

И тут—

Её хватают за ногу.

Шиён не кричит — цепенеет.

Ну вот и всё, да? Но на неё никто не нападает — вокруг всё так же тихо. Ни души. Шиён стоит у машины — значит, то, что её держит, под ней. Рискнуть и посмотреть? Или не двигаться и ждать? Или попробовать сбежать? Вариантов много — ни один не привлекает.

Чтобы посмотреть, надо присесть и наклониться.

Она всё сможет. Она это сделает.

Мир всё равно уже умер. Будь что будет.

Но как же она удивляется, когда видит под машиной—

— Бора?

Она жива — и она в Тэгу.

Прямо перед ней.

— Шиён?

Как же удивительно: они расстались год назад, и с тех пор Шиён не слышала от Боры ни слова, но конец света каким-то образом свёл их обратно. Вряд ли они думали, что когда-нибудь опять встретятся, тем более при таких обстоятельствах, и вообще друг о друге.

Бора выбирается наружу и душит её объятиями.

Как будто ничего не изменилось.

Но изменилось всё.

Путь к убежищу длится дольше запланированного.

Они останавливаются на каждом шагу. Бора пугается своего же отражения в витринах и подпрыгивает, когда Шиён берёт её за руку, чтобы успокоить. Они молчат: что спрашивать, что говорить. Между ними год из ничего и одиннадцать дней катастрофы. Уже в машине, когда Бора переодевается, приводит себя в порядок и ест, они начинают одновременно:

— Бора—

— Шиён—

— Ты первая.

— Что ты делаешь в Тэгу? Мы ведь разошлись, потому что ты уехала—

— Я подрабатываю, то есть подрабатывала экскурсоводом. Привезла группу школьников. Собиралась написать тебе, но не была уверена, стоит ли.

(И захочешь ли ты меня назад)

Шиён ничего на это не отвечает.

— А ты? В этой машине.

— Куда ещё мне идти?

— Действительно.

— А зачем _ты_ забралась _под_ —

— Я спряталась там в первый же день, видела, как мимо пробегали толпы, падали и поднимались, как кого-то топтали, а потом всё утихло. Меня не съели _они_ , но съел страх — я не могла пошевелиться, боялась выбраться. От шока потеряла сознание, когда пришла в себя, было тихо — и от этого стало ещё страшнее. Не знаю, через сколько я всё-таки набралась духу найти себе еды. Открытые пространства вызывали панику — и я возвращалась назад, под машину. Наверное, надо было залезть внутрь, но я так и не. А за ногу тебя схватила, потому что ты шла не так, как _они_ , и только ты носишь настолько дурацкие штаны, поэтому я решила рискнуть — и не пожалела. Что мне было терять.

Они так по-разному отреагировали на происходящее: Шиён убежала, чтобы вернуться, а Бора спряталась, чтобы её не нашли. Они были так близко и так далеко.

А теперь друг напротив друга.

Не знают, что делать.

— Останешься со мной?

— Можно?

Шиён кивает и заправляет ей волосы за ухо, от чего Бора дёргается и отодвигается подальше, но когда Шиён протягивает руку и молча просит ей довериться, она не раздумывая пересаживается к ней на колени — и они так отчаянно цепляются друг в друга, что им не хватает воздуха, но они всё равно не разрывают объятий. Их только двое—

Их никто не спасёт.

Этой ночью Шиён впервые не снится ничего плохого.

Дыхание Боры греет ей шею.

**День 12-14**.

За провизией и вещами Шиён продолжает ходить в одиночку. Бора еле привыкла к тому, что спит не на асфальте, на серьёзные путешествия она пока не готова, а когда будет-то?

Да, мир погиб, но им нельзя поддаваться страху.

Он и так всё (и всех) забрал.

До того, как они встретились, Шиён беспокоилась лишь за себя, ведь никого не было, ни-ко-го, а если бы и было, она бы не стала держаться за чужих и помогать им, но Бору она знает, она её любила, может, так и не перестала, и каждый раз уходя, пусть и на полчаса максимум, её трясёт — она бесконечно переживает, не может сосредоточиться, спешит и ведёт себя не осторожно. Бора наконец-то замечает, что с ней что-то не так, когда по возвращению Шиён впечатывается в неё и не отпускает, и они стоят вот так посреди улицы дольше, чем нужно. Начинает темнеть. Бора гладит её по спине, шепчет всё, что приходит на ум, и пытается успокоить. Они столько были одни, что разучились быть с кем-то.

Уже сидя в машине, Шиён обо всём рассказывает, скрывать нет смысла, и Бора говорит:

— Завтра я пойду с тобой.

— Ты сможешь?

— Нет, но я попробую.

**День 15**.

Шиён находит ей подходящий рюкзак и крепит на него значок с птицей, на что Бора улыбается. Впервые с тех пор, как всё пошло наперекосяк. Шиён улыбается в ответ, не может не, от чего у них обеих теплеет на сердце, и они даже позволяют себе немного подурачиться, разбрасывая по магазину конфетти, — мелкое хулиганство, за которое некому осудить, и друг в друга, закидывая за шиворот целыми кучами и сыпя на голову, не издавая при этом ни звука, словно нажали кнопку на пульте и где-то его забыли.

Они оставляют за собой след из конфетти.

Шиён долго стряхивает его с себя, как и Бора, а потом убирает с её лица несколько — они разноцветные и переливаются в свете закатного солнца. Кажется, что кто-то разбил на небе радугу — и она упала на землю вместо дождя. Бора вся от неё сияет — и Шиён думает, что если бы всё было в порядке, она бы позволила себе влюбиться ещё сильнее.

Она уже.

**День 18**.

— Сколько мы сможем прожить в этой машине?

— А что не так? Здесь безопасно.

— Пока что.

— У тебя есть предложения? Ты с трудом к ней привыкла—

— Я не говорю, что мы должны срываться с места и куда-то мчаться прямо сейчас, но я много над этим думала. Что если мы расслабимся? Вообще забудем, что две недели назад случился апокалипсис? Мы создали вокруг себя пузырь, но он лопнет — и придётся бежать, ведь _они_ могут быть где угодно, а мы даже не знаем, на что _они_ по-настоящему способны.

Бора права.

Но как покинуть это место?

Как бросить всё, хотя что это за _всё_ , и отправиться в никуда?

Они решат позже, а пока Бора в её руках и между ними — так глупо, но так трогательно — плюшевый волк, всё кажется нормальным. Хорошо, спокойно. По-прежнему тихо. Почти идиллия, но всему всегда приходит конец. Они успели в этом убедиться. И не раз.

**День 20**.

Бора замечает движение в боковом зеркале и тянет Шиён в сторону. Они прячутся между домами — не лучший вариант, но другого нет. Мимо проползает несколько: разная степень разложения, разные (не)люди. Один напоминает Боре школьника из её группы.

Они ждут.

И ждут.

И ждут.

И ждут.

И ждут.

И ждут—

**День 21**.

Через сутки они наконец-то добираются к себе, когда ходячие исчезают из поля зрения. Больше оставаться здесь просто нельзя. Но куда идти? Какой строить план? Что искать? _Кого_ искать? Они справлялись всё это время, потому что ничего не происходило.

 _Их_ наверняка где-то ещё очень много.

 _Они_ могут оказаться рядом в любой момент.

Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? ЧТО—

Бора отключается на час; Шиён собирает вещи — только еду и аптечку, остальное они будут брать в магазинах. Плюшевый волк, сидя на бардачке, смотрит на неё как тогда, когда она впервые его увидела. Одиноким и забытым, абсолютно никому не нужным. Как она сама.

До Боры.

Шиён пихает его в рюкзак последним.

**День 22-24**.

Везде всё то же самое: разбитые машины и магазины, открытыми дверями приглашающие внутрь. Ни одного человека, ни одного животного, ни одного из _них_. Полная тишина.

Они словно бродят по кругу; спят по очереди где придётся, не задерживаясь дольше, чем на пару часов; почти не говорят, общаются жестами. Вместе они всегда были такими громкими, а теперь толком и не могут ничего сказать, боясь собственных голосов. Бора шутит, что они попали в «Тихое место», но если бы это было оно, они бы давно погибли.

Чувство безопасности окончательно разбивается, когда они натыкаются в одном кафе на первый труп. От вида личинок Бору моментально скручивает — и она блюёт себе под ноги.

Вот она — реальность нового мира.

Бора плачет во сне, и Шиён кладёт рядом с ней свою игрушку.

Теперь её охраняют два волка.

Сил, чтобы заплакать самой, нет.

**День 25**.

Им надо передохнуть, проспать сутки, не дрожа от страха, как-то успокоиться и всё же придумать, в какую сторону идти и зачем. Они продвинулись немного глубже в другой район, но обстановка не поменялась. Всё, что они видят на каждом шагу, — это мёртвые с множеством глаз-окон дома и пустые улицы. Отсутствие кого-либо, живого или нет, угнетает.

У них развивается паранойя: будто вот-вот из-под земли, из-за угла, из ниоткуда выпрыгнут _они_ — и конец наступит уже для них, но это и не даёт им сдаться, это и ведёт их вперёд. Жаль, они так ни к кому и ни к чему пока не пришли. А есть ли кто? И где?

Шиён выбирает самый непримечательный магазин. Ноги не держат, сейчас бы упасть на месте и уснуть, но сначала — проверка помещения. Бора плетётся сзади, держа её за свободную руку. Она никогда и никуда не отходит от Шиён, а та закрывает её собой. Кто будет их беречь, если не они — друг друга? Может, если бы ничего не случилось, Бора бы так и не осмелилась ей написать — и они бы просто разминулись. Шиён не за что благодарить апокалипсис, но она рада, что под той машиной оказалась именно Бора.

В магазине слышно шорох их одежды, больше ничьей.

Периметр свободен.

И вдруг—

— Стоять!

Они замирают.

Шиён крепче сжимает и биту, и руку Боры. Страшно оборачиваться, но приходится.

Между ними и наведённым на них пистолетом всего-ничего. Шиён переводит взгляд с дула на того, кто его держит. Они смотрят друг на друга, затаив дыхание, а потом—

— Минджи?

Не может быть.

— Шиён?

Минджи кидает пистолет в сторону и выбивает из Шиён воздух самыми крепкими объятиями на свете. Шиён роняет и биту, и руку Боры, обнимая в ответ ещё крепче. Последний раз она видела Минджи три года назад: ей предложили работу на Чеджу — и она не раздумывая согласилась. Все, кто оставил Шиён одну, почему-то к ней вернулись. Так не бывает, но—

Волосы Минджи закрывают ей глаза, поэтому она не видит, сколько боли на лице Боры.

— Как давно ты здесь?

— С первого дня? Нас было с десяток, а то и больше. Мы сразу забаррикадировались. Было безумно страшно, но нормально? Казалось, что мы в полной безопасности. За пределами этого здания кричали и умирали, а мы были в порядке, но все быстро сошли с ума. От наступившей тишины. От бездействия. От ничего. Кто-то выбился в лидеры и предложил выйти наружу, поискать военных, хоть кого-нибудь. Почти все согласились, только я возразила — и меня закрыли в подсобке в полной темноте. Я не могла спать. Слушала, о чём они говорили. Окончательным решением было отправиться в Пусан. Там должен был быть центр эвакуированных, но откуда они это знали? Почему были так уверены? Всё работает, но связи-то нет, как будто никто и не хочет, чтобы мы знали, что произошло на самом деле. Однажды они ушли. Все до единого. Оставили меня здесь, но кто-то сжалился — и открыл дверь. Я так и не смогла заснуть. И вот появились вы.

Слушать невыносимо.

И вид у Минджи болезненный.

— Интересно, смогли ли они добраться до Пусана. Надеюсь, да.

Они так с ней поступили, а она всё равно, не изменяя себе, беспокоится.

— Спасибо, что выбрали мой магазин.

Шиён готова заплакать.

Минджи стелет Боре на полу матрас и приносит все имеющиеся пледы.

— Зачем?

— На выбор?

И в этом вся Минджи.

Бора выбирает один, но в итоге, когда она засыпает, Шиён укрывает её остальными — слишком холодно, просит Минджи тоже лечь — та отказывается:

— У меня не получится.

— Но—

— Я буду вас охранять, а ты спи.

Минджи не поменялась: как всегда отдаёт всё, что у неё есть, лишь бы другим было хорошо и комфортно, совершенно не думая о себе и о том, что надо _ей_. Катастрофа сломала их всех, но Минджи не позволила ей себя добить, пожертвовав на это своим сном.

Шиён не ложится — остаётся с ней.

— И чем ты занималась всё это время?

Минджи машет рукой в сторону двух стопок рядом с её матрасом: раскраски и книги. И то, и другое выглядит затёртым и старым, и сама Минджи тоже, но не так. Она ведь не сдалась.

Она была бы не собой, если бы сделала это.

— Бора тебе—

— Мы встречались.

А мы с тобой нет, потому что я так ничего и не сказала, и ты уехала, как и Бора, через годы после. И вот мы снова встретились. В конце этого мира. И что теперь с нами будет? Что—

Шиён отключается перед рассветом у Минджи на плече, чувствуя, как она гладит её по голове. Ей снится солнце — оно заполняет весь этот город до верхушек небоскрёбов.

**День 26-29**.

Они задерживаются на пару дней, чтобы набраться сил.

Минджи прожила в этом магазине почти месяц, неужели прошёл _месяц_ , и с ней ничего не случилось, — значит, и они могут пересидеть, и нормально поспать, не подрываясь среди ночи от убивающей паранойи и каждого подозрительного звука.

Минджи по-прежнему не спит: держит вахту, смешит глупостями, рассказывает сюжеты прочитанных книг. Она никак не может наговориться, а они — наслушаться. Их слишком долго мучили собственное молчание и окружавшая тишина. Голос Минджи успокаивает, усыпляет, обнимает: им не снятся кошмары — и это самое главное.

Бора и Минджи удивительно быстро находят общий язык. Шиён их не сравнивает — сравнивать нечего — они вообще не похожи, но они единственные, кого она любила в своей жизни, пусть и в разное время, а может и сейчас, и видеть их вдвоём странно и даже волнительно. Ей хочется, чтобы они доверяли друг другу так же, как и она — им.

Шиён была совсем одна — и вот их уже трое.

Больше никого не будет.

— _Они_ ползут в одном направлении.

— Что? Ты _их_ видела?

— Проходили мимо магазина пару раз. Чуть ли не маршировали. _Их_ словно кто-то куда-то звал. Как под гипнозом. Если бы у _них_ не отваливалась кожа, можно было бы поверить, что _они_ живые.

— И куда же—

— На юго-юго-восток.

Шиён не уверена, что хочет найти карту и проверить _их_ пункт назначения.

Думать о том, что всё это должно значить, тоже.

— Ты же пойдёшь с нами?

— Конечно.

— Но ты не согласилась тогда, почему вдруг—

— Может, я всё-таки усну.

**День ??**.

Шиён перестаёт считать дни.

Они идут куда-то и никуда одновременно.

Тэгу мёртв.

**День ??**.

В конце концов они теряют бдительность, ни с кем не сталкиваясь, наверное, неделю, бродя в той же удушающей тишине, что и прежде, поэтому ни одна из них не замечает _его_ — уткнувшегося в столб и застывшего на месте в ожидании, так близко от, пока Бора не смеётся — это действует мгновенно — улица как взрывается. _Он_ мчится к ним и собирается напасть на Минджи, она всегда позади — держит пистолет наготове, как Шиён со всей дури ударяет _его_ по голове битой — и _он_ валится на асфальт. Она не останавливается: бьёт и бьёт, и бьёт, и бьёт, и бьёт, и бьёт, и бьёт, пока от _него_ не остаётся ничего, кроме кровавого месива, и Бора не оттаскивает её назад. Минджи отбирает у неё уничтоженную вдребезги биту и кидает под ближайшую машину. Наступает тишина. Опять.

Шиён отталкивает Бору и пошатываясь отходит в сторону, упирается руками в тот же столб, где недавно был _он_ , и не сдерживает рвоту. Кажется, что её сейчас разорвёт на части — от спазмов, а ещё от слёз — она не может перестать рыдать, не может принять то, что сделала. _Он_ когда-то был живым, _он жил_ , а потом умер, чтобы Шиён убила _его_ ещё раз.

Она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, она убила человека, ОНА УБИЛА ЧЕЛОВЕКА—

Шиён дёргается от прикосновения к плечу и оглядывается: Минджи и Бора тоже плачут — и до неё наконец доходит, зачем всё это было: она убила _его_ , но спасла их — это важнее.

Должно быть.

Ночью ей снится, как ей разбивают голову.

Снова и снова и снова.

**День ??**.

Они не говорят об этом три восхода солнца, а потом Шиён прорывает — и её сжимают в объятиях с двух сторон, и они оседают на пол очередного магазина, и ревут, и ревут, и ревут.

**День ??**.

— Может, заночуем в доме?

Шиён часто об этом думает, глядя на них — таких безжизненных и с открытыми настежь окнами, словно забыли прикрыть веки умершему — и глаза остекленели. Они больше пугают, чем привлекают, но предложение Минджи не такое уже и плохое.

Что им терять?

(Друг друга)

— А если они не пустые? Не все были в тот день на улице.

— Не проверим — не узнаем?

Единогласное решение.

Они выбирают менее опасный на вид дом, заходят во второй подъезд, поднимаются по лестнице друг за другом: Шиён держит нож, Бора — два, Минджи — пистолет. Ничего не слышно. Единственный грохот — одно на троих бешеное сердцебиение.

Ступенька за ступенькой.

Этаж за этажом.

Вот и десятый.

Они медленно идут вперёд, мимо всех квартир, пока не доходят до центральной. Шиён прижимается ухом к двери — ни звука, тихо стучит — никакого движения, давит на ручку — открыто. Первой заходит Минджи, затем Бора, сразу за ней Шиён. В квартире пусто.

Они баррикадируются.

На всякий случай.

Две комнаты: гостиная и спальня.

Маленькая кухня, ещё меньше — ванная.

В холодильнике — сморщенные овощи, в шкафах — пыль, словно те, кто здесь жили, собрали все свои вещи и ушли. Следов насилия или смерти нет, только на одном окне написано «SOS», но они все заклеены газетами. Больше ничего.

Шиён падает на диван — и её мгновенно накрывает усталостью.

Она едва не засыпает, как Бора зовёт их к себе:

— Вода!

— Что?

— Горячая! Здесь есть горячая вода!

— Как? Откуда?

— Бойлер.

Этого хватает.

Они быстро раздеваются, ни о чём не думая, скидывают одежду в кучу и забираются под душ. Вода смывает с них всё: от грязи и пережитых с первого дня бед и до слёз, которые ни одна из них больше не может сдержать. Они плачут и кричат, и смеются — и это лучшие звуки, которые они слышали с тех пор, как мир покончил сам с собой.

Шиён возвращается в гостиную абсолютно чистая.

Тело отказывает — сон берёт над ней верх, но ненадолго — на лоб что-то капает: это от волос Минджи. Она забывает, видя её лицо — такое расслабленное, излучающее свет, невероятно и невозможно красивое, что умеет дышать и вообще должна.

Минджи говорит:

— Скоро будем есть.

— А?

И уходит.

Шиён переодевшись заглядывает на кухню: там во всю что-то жарится, варится, парится. Она настолько привыкла к запаху гнили, что от этого — насыщенного и приятного, вызывающего голод — у неё немного кружится голова.

Видеть Минджи и Бору вместе, занятых одним делом, о чём-то переговаривающихся, смеющихся и улыбающихся друг другу, непривычно, но так здорово. Сердце Шиён переполняется радостью (и безграничной не угасающей любовью) до самых краёв, вырываясь наружу.

К ним.

Они впервые спят втроём — и спят крепко.

Без снов.

**День ??**.

— И что дальше?

— Мы можем остаться—

— За едой придётся спускаться. Слишком опасно.

— Тогда куда?

— В Сеул?

— Разве не в столицах обычно начинаются эпидемии?

— Что если всё началось именно здесь, в Тэгу? А потом разошлось по всей стране?

Они могут только строить догадки.

Связи всё ещё нет — им никто ничего не скажет.

— Тогда в Пусан?

— Ты веришь, что там кто-то есть?

— Не проверим — не узнаем?

**День ??**.

Шиён сидит на балконе, свесив ноги вниз. Перед ней самый мёртвый и самый тихий город — ни одного огня, ни одного человека, никакой красоты. Нечему оживать. Всё, что могло, уже ушло на юго-юго-восток. Шиён так и не проверила, где это, и не хочет. Конечно, зря.

Совсем скоро они отправятся в Пусан искать неизвестно что и неизвестно кого, и на пути снова будут разбитые машины, вечно открытые магазины, пустые парки и грозные бездушные дома. Зачем им это нужно? Что их ждёт? _Кто_ может ждать? Они создали себе новый пузырь, он лопнет, когда они уберут баррикады и закроют за собой дверь, и делают вид, что за этими стенами не наступил в середине сентября апокалипсис, что всё хорошо.

(Наверное, так люди и сходят с ума)

Рядом садится Минджи.

Их мизинцы находят друг друга сами.

Они молчат, пока Минджи не начинает первой:

— Ты так и не спросила, зачем я приехала в Тэгу.

— И зачем же?

(Может, чтобы вы меня нашли)

(Кто знает)

— Хотя это не имеет значения, да?

— Пожалуй.

— Жалеешь?

— Я попала в центр катастрофы через сутки после приезда, просидела в кромешной тьме несколько дней и месяц жила в магазине совсем одна, пока не пришли вы.

— И это значит—

— Нет, я не жалею.

— Почему?

— Потому что теперь мы здесь. Втроём. Оно того стоило.

Только Минджи даже в самом плохом может найти самое хорошее.

Шиён так никогда не умела.

Бора зовёт их ужинать.

— Ты всё ещё её—

— Так заметно?

— Конечно.

— И тебя.

Шиён не хватает смелости произнести «люблю» вслух, но Минджи это не нужно — она знает. Может, знала всегда. Может, ей тоже было тогда страшно. Может, поэтому она и вернулась.

Они переплетают пальцы, и Минджи выдыхает:

— И я.

И тебя, и её.

Бора встречает их горящими от счастья, что у неё наконец-то получилось блюдо, найденное в завалявшихся рецептах, глазами. Она светится так сильно, что приходится сощурится. Шиён готова поцеловать её и весь этот свет прямо сейчас, и она поворачивается к Минджи—

Та одними губами говорит:

— Иди.

И Шиён идёт.

Ночью они наконец-то понимают, что им есть ради чего жить.

И это почему-то пугает сильнее смерти.

Завтра их ждёт новый день.

Он может быть последним или просто одним из многих.

**День ??**.

Пусан горит.

Аж до самого моря.

**Author's Note:**

> Юго-юго-восток от Тэгу — это *барабанная дробь* Пусан. Правительство транслировало по всей стране один и тот же звук, который слышали только заражённые, — он вёл их к городу, чтобы можно было спалить всех до единого.


End file.
